Protecting energy transport means and structures such as oil and gas pipelines requires coatings that can withstand the most severe conditions. Energy pipelines run though a vast array of different environments ranging from demanding subsurface environs to the harsh conditions of the arctic. Pipelines must also contend with potentially challenging conditions resulting from the dangerous contents flowing through their networks.
A number of coatings have been developed over the years to protect to reduce the flammability of energy pipelines and other substrates demanding high performance coatings. However, too often these coating methods are inadequate at providing fire-retardancy or insulation, are too expensive, or have some other shortcoming. A need exists for a cost effective coating and method.
A need exists for fire-retardant coating for energy pipelines that is cost effective and which provides superior fire-retardancy and insulation.
The coating described herein can also be used as a multi-purpose coating and can be utilized on a wide variety of substrates.